


Reunion

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e06 I Believe The Children Are Our Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia's Jesse's mother and she hasn't seen him since he was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts), [too_rational](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=too_rational).



"I'm sorry," Julia says, "I'm so sorry," and keeps saying that till Jesse goes over and puts a hand on her arm. She stops talking suddenly and looks at Jesse like he's Christmas and Disney and cake with inch-thick icing.

She's his mother and she hasn't seen him since he was born.

"It's okay," Jesse says. "You wanted to keep me safe from them. And everybody safe from me. I understand. It's okay." She doesn't look like she gets it, so Jesse climbs up on her lap—it's awkward, not like with his mom—and hugs her. She hesitates, then hugs back.


End file.
